In court sports such as tennis and basketball, one is likely to suddenly change direction or stop while running, or use footwork in a lateral direction or a diagonally lateral direction. During such a footwork, a lateral shake (vibration) is likely to occur in which the foot is urged to move in the lateral-medial direction inside the shoe. In order to realize a stable footwork, it is necessary to prevent such a lateral shake.